Forgive me Milady!
by Androsama
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Will feels terrible because he lied to Marian about Robin. And one day he asks forgiveness of the lady.


**Forgive me Milady!**

Will felt himself terrible. After Robin introduced him to Lady Marian and the lady came to know they are brothers, the boy felt himself guilty. It was a terrible feeling that he lied to the beautiful, kind noble woman, that Robin died even if in that situation he had no other choice. Because if someone did know about the truth before the hanging it would have cost everyone's life. Will did almost die anyway, but the feeling that nagged at himself in the last few days was much worse than a thousand death. Although nor Lady Marian, nor the others did say a wrong word at him, but he had a feeling that someone is watching him. He just couldn't forgive himself, but he was too afraid to talk to Marian.

Five days past after Robin and his friends balked the hanging, the Prince of Thieves killed the evil Sheriff of Nottingham and everyone returned to the woods. For the greatest surprise of the outlaws and for the biggest happiness of Robin even Marian started to live with them, and now they tried to rebuild the camp that was destroyed and burnt down by the Celts and the soldiers of Nottingham. Everyone worked hard, Robin, Will, even Lady Marian too, but Sarah, her lady's maid tried to keep her from working, because the hard work isn't for such a fine lady like Marian. But Lady Marian was too bull-headed to listen to Sarah, and soon all of the outlaws started to respect her. And the camp slowly started to look like as it was before.

That afternoon Will returned from his hunt, he managed to hunt down some nice, fat rabbits, and he saw that Lady Marian is walking towards him. The boy wanted to get out of her way, but it seemed, the lady was just looking for him. It wouldn't be too nice not to greet his soon-to-be-sister-in-law, so the young bandit could not do nothing, but to wait until Lady Marian was in front of him.

"Will" Lady Marian smiled at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. "I see you had a good hunt."

"Yes, Milady" Will nodded politely. Even now he just couldn't believe that soon he'll be a relative of a princess. "Just some rabbits, not so much, but more than nothing."

"How many times should I tell you, call me Marian?" the lady was laughting and wagged her head, but in her voice there wasn't a little bit of blame. "We will be relatives soon, and if you call me Milady I feel that you don't treat me as family."

Will just stood hesitantly he didn't know what he should say. Until now such high-born ladies, like Lady Marian Dubois didn't even notice him. And the fact, that the lady was the king's cousin made everything more difficult. Even he was the half-brother of a nobleman, he was a bastard, a low-born peasant and he wasn't in the same class like this beautiful, kind creature who treated him as if he were a noble too. Will Scarlett knew the border between a peasant, or worse a bandit and a noble even that the borders started to disappear now.

"You are really kind, Lady Marian that you want to treat me as I were just like you, but I will never be a nobleman" Will shook his head. "And…"

"And?" Lady Marian asked as he watched Will who dangled the rabbits his hands while he found his boots really interesting.

"I lied to you Milady" Will whispered and he felt the sense of guilt again and now he wanted to make everything clear.

"What lie are you talking about, Will?" the voice of the lady was curious, as if she knew what was it about, but she didn't say it out loud.

The boy sighed, but he couldn't take it back anymore. He just couldn't look Marian in her eyes, so he looked over her shoulder. They were close to the camp, and he didn't want anyone hear them talk. For him, it was an unforgivable sin, that he did something so terrible with a kind and lovely woman, although he did it anytime with anyone else. But now he just couldn't listen anymore even if the lady will never forgive him.

"I…" Will started, but he could not continue. He breathed deeply and started again. "When… when the soldiers got me before the hanging I… I said, that Robin… Robin died. I'm so sorry that with my lie I caused you so deep pain, Milady" he said and bowed his head down. He just couldn't bear that he person, who soon will be his sister-in-law hates him despises him, feels repugnance for him.

But nothing like this happened, because for the greatest surprise of Will, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and when he was brave enough to lift his head he saw the sympathetic look of Lady Marian. He was surprised since he didn't wait for Lady Marian to commiserate with him. He was waiting for anger, despise, or even the mixture of these feelings, but not understanding.

"It's not your fault, Will" Lady Marian said. "You did what you had to do because if you would have revealed the truth, all of you would have died. You don't have to blame yourself and I'm not a bit of angry with you."

"Milady…" whispered Will and even now it was hard for him to believe that this time not he, the trouble-maker is to blame.

"You don't have to say nothing brother-in-law" the lady smiled and shook her head. "You are if you were my little brother, and I could never ever hate you. I know that in the past you did things you aren't proud of, but you aren't the only one. Believe me you don't have to be ashamed of yourself."

"Thank you Mi… Marian" the boy said relieved and he even managed to smile. "You are the kindest person I ever met, if I don't count Robin. I'm proud you'll be a part of my family."

"As I am Will Scarlett" laughted Lady Marian as she hook on to Will. "We better go back before Robin starts to get worried. You know how he acts when he doesn't see us around."

"Oh, I know" grinned cheekily Will and they started to head back to the camp.

On the road back they told stories about Robin because they both had stories that the other didn't know about. Will was really happy that Marian isn't angry with him, but he also knew, it will be hard to get acclimatized the kinship of such a high-born, kind and beautiful lady. But he decided, he'll do everything to fit in the family of nobles.

The End


End file.
